Âme ténébreuse
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Une seule leçon fut apportée par l'Histoire : nos décisions et nos rêves sont toujours contrariés par la suite des événements. [Loki/Tony]


**Genre :** Yaoi /Romance

**Rating :** M (NC - 18 ans)

**Warning :** Lemon Yaoi

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tous viennent plus ou moins de l'univers de Marvel, mais j'en fais un peu c'que je veux et y a-t-il quelqu'un lisant ses lignes pour s'en plaindre ?

**Genre :** Slash Yaoi / Dram

**Couple :** Tout tourne autour de Tony ...

**Résumé :** Une seule leçon fut apportée par l'Histoire : nos décisions et nos rêves sont toujours contrariés par la suite des événements.

**Bêta Correctrices :** Irkiala !

**Introduction :** Cette fic es destinée à **_Callistontheweb_ **pour avoir trouver l'erreur dans le titre de "_Forbiden Love_". J'espère qu'elle lui plaira par ce que je me suis bien amuser à l'écrire !

* * *

Anthony Edward Stark avait tout ce dont un homme pouvait rêver, il était un génie riche dont le porte monnaie était alimenter par la compagnie la plus puissante de cette planète, il était intelligent au point de pouvoir construire n'importe quoi avec des matériaux très limités, la légende poussait le vice à prétendre qu'il avait fabriqué une armure higth tech avec une épingle à nourrice et une boite de conserve. Il était playboy, quelle femme sur cette terre ne rêvait pas de sortir avec lui, même si c'était pour une seule nuit ? Et pas à cause de son argent, enfin pas seulement, il était beau et en plus, il était Iron Man ! L'un des Super Héros les plus connus et les plus aimés qui vit jamais le jour !

Fiancée à l'une des plus influentes femmes de ce monde, vivant dans la tour la plus voyante de la ville et idolâtré, il n'attendait plus rien de la vie, sachant qu'il avait tout ce qu'un homme pouvait rêver d'avoir, sachant qu'il ne pourrait avoir plus pour être comblé et comprenant également qu'il n'avait plus qu'à aller jusque devant l'hôtel de ville pour signer un contrat de mariage, espérer avoir un héritier qu'il confierait a une nounou grassement payée, parce qu'il avait beau être un génie, cela ne faisait pas de lui un père potentiellement bon, et ...

Et quoi d'autre ?

Le brun glissa un regard vers sa fiancée, une magnifique perle qui ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet que pouvait produire un short aussi court sur un homme. Ses jambes si parfaites étaient une arme de destruction massive ! Voilà ce qu'il aimait le plus cher une femme, ce n'était pas un joli décolleté mais bien cette partie si intéressante qu'il aimait à avoir sur ses genou pour la frôler.

Voilà ce qu'il attendait, des nuits de luxures dans lesquels il se perdrait avec sa fiancée, rien de plus, mais ils étaient tous les deux très occupés et les créneaux pour se voir étaient difficiles à prévoir ...

Surtout quand le seul soir où ils pouvaient enfin se voir était compromis par un agent du nom de Phil Coulson qui vient vous parler d'un problème à résoudre, et, qui lui reparle du projet initiative des Avengers pour lequel il n'avait même pas été retenu !

* * *

Pepper l'avait un peu abandonnée, peut-être avait-elle raison ... A douze pour cent ... Mais bon, cela avait donc mis un terme à la nuit de débauche dont il avait rêvé tout au long de la semaine. Il avait donc dû trouver une autre occupation et mis à part voler avec son armure ici et là, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Peut-être trouver une amante ou deux pour se venger de sa fiancée ? Mais cela aurait parus dans tout les tabloïds du lendemain, et autant ne pas se risquer à une infidélité.

- Monsieur, le Shield signale des problèmes du coté de l'Allemagne. Annonça Jarvis.

Il avait piraté tous les réseaux d'écoutes et avait fait filtrer certains mots pour ne prendre que ce qui l'intéressait et une allusion au mot "Tesseract" avait dut être fait.

- Calcule la trajectoire et dis-m'en plus. Sourit le brun en souriant, examinant les schémas devant lui.

Il devait bien l'admettre : s'il pouvait mettre la main sur cet étrange artefact extra-terrestre, il se testerait bien à faire quelques expérience pour en découvrir plus, c'était une des seules choses qui lui restait à faire sur ce monde : accumuler le plus de connaissance possible et quoi de mieux que d'étendre son savoir au delà de son propre monde ? Au delà des étoiles ?

- A priori, il s'agirait de "Loki", celui qui aurait dérobé le Tesseract. Confirma l'Intelligence Artificielle.

- Alors allons rencontrer ce fameux Dieu. Jubila Tony.

Cela pouvait être intéressant, même s'il se serait montré stupide d'avoir sur lui l'appareil "cosmique", la rencontre était prometteuse d'affrontement titanesque et de coup de poing, d'échange de coup de pied ...

Ou de Captain America ?

Dire que ce n'était pas déstabilisant était une erreur, Fury lui avait parlé de Rogers pour son projet, auquel il avait été intégré par dépit, foutu borgne ! L'idée avait pourtant été abandonné, mais il fallait dire que la situation méritait qu'on sorte la grosse artillerie, ce que fit Iron Man, dévoilant toutes ses armes et missiles pour les pointer sur le fameux "Dieu" qui se donner des airs de Diva.

- Va-y, j't'attends tête de bouc. Assura le héros.

Mais quel déception de le voir lever les mains d'un air soumis tandis qu'une partie de son armure disparaissait, indiquant clairement qu'il se rendait.

- C'est bien ! Soupira un peu déçu le Milliardaire en désactivant son arsenal.

- Monsieur Stark. Souffla près de lui Rogers.

- Soldat. Répliqua-t-il plus posément.

Deux déceptions en moins d'un quart d'heure : Captain America était loin d'être aussi fort que ses souvenirs d'enfants ne voulaient le lui laisser entendre et les promesses de batailles épiques s'étaient envolées alors que leur adversaire se soumettait sans avoir lancé un seul rayon magique.

* * *

Finalement, c'était plutôt ennuyant de participer à tout ça, tenter de récupérer le Tesseract et capturer un ennemi aussi soumis que cet homme-là, cela ne c'était même pas avéré amusant. En réalité, c'était plutôt la facilitée qui dépitait le Milliardaire à cet instant.

- J'aime pas ça ! Admit finalement Steve à coté de lui.

- Quoi ? Ironisa Tony avec mauvaise humeur. Que le néo-gothique abandonne aussi facilement ?

- Ça m'a pas parus aussi facile que ça. Répliqua amer le blond. Ce type pète la forme !

Tony se demanda s'il n'était pas juste mal à l'aise devant l'idée simple que lui avait eu tant de mal à stopper l'homme tandis qu'il n'avait fallut qu'au génie de dévoiler son armement pour faire céder leur ennemis.

- Vous aussi, vous êtes plutôt dynamique, pour un vieux, j'veux dire. Ironisa-t-il en reniflant. C'est quoi votre truc ? Le pilate ?

- Quoi ? Répliqua Steve.

Il ne semblait pas savoir s'il devait être offensé ou non, observant Tony avec un air intéressant.

- C'est comme de l'aérobic. Enchaina le brun. Des choses vous ont échappés pendant votre sieste au pays des glaçons.

Cette fois, c'était bien un air offensé que le blond abordait et il était parfaitement jouissif de le voir l'aborder. Voilà un jeu bien amusant, celui de taquiner cet homme décevant ... Quoi que, physiquement, il avait ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait, autant ne pas se mentir à soi-même.

- Fury ne m'avait pas dit qu'il vous engageait ! Soupira l'homme à ses cotés.

Ca, c'était pas cool : si on voulait bien s'entendre avec ses camarades, il valait mieux éviter d'appuyer là où ça pouvait faire mal. Bien sûr, qu'il ne faisait pas un bon équipier, mais faudrait faire avec lui.

- Je sais, y a des tas de choses que Fury vous cache. Répliqua le brun.

Bon, voilà, maintenant, il était en colère et ne savait pas du tout comment faire pour se détendre un petit peu. C'est alors qu'un autre Dieu atterri sur l'appareil, s'étant manifesté par des grands éclats de tonnerre auquel Tony n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention. Voilà que les choses amusantes se manifestaient de nouveau.

Peu importait qui était devant lui, son identité ou son rang, l'homme qu'il affronta ensuite était surprenant et le combattre fut sans doute une des expériences les plus intéressantes pour Anthony Edward Stark, ce fut la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressentit autant de peur et de fascination pour un adversaire, il fallait dire qu'il était bien au delà de ses espérances : fort, agile et s'adaptant facilement malgré ses manières un peu primitives d'agir ... Mais quoi de plus beau que d'affronter un être venu d'un autre monde et se battant à mains nues contre son armure.

C'était à la fois incroyablement terrifiant et jouissif : un être capable de résister aux poings de métal ou à ses rayons sans avoir eut à en souffrir ? Sur Terre, il suffisait d'un rien pour briser un homme ou le tuer, lui ... Il était un Dieu ! C'était ça qu'il avait attendu de Loki ! Ce genre de duel !

Un duel qui fut interrompu par Captain America ...

- Rabat joie ! Soupira-t-il derrière son masque.

Cela ne sembla pas échapper à celui qui observait de loin toute la scène.

* * *

Les mots de Loki résonnaient dans l'esprit de Tony, une succession de phrases en particulier qui intriguait le génie, même s'il n'aurait voulut l'admettre et bien que Bruce ait compris qu'une partie de ces mots était destinée à leur alliés, il ne se doutait peut être pas de la portée de sa découverte.

- Si près d'avoir le Tesseract, le pouvoir, le pouvoir absolu ! Avait dit le Dieu emprisonné. Pour en faire quoi ? Illuminer l'humanité toute entière ?

Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi laisser l'être humain dans l'ignorance de sa propre existence ? Il était certain que l'Artefact pourrait leurs apporter bien plus que ce qu'on voulait leurs laisser entendre.

- Avant qu'on vous rappelle ce qu'est le véritable pouvoir ? Avait rajouté Loki avec un sourire significatif.

Le véritable pouvoir ?

- Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Lâcha Steve derrière lui.

Tony s'arrêta dans le couloir pour se tourner vers le blond. Même Bruce sembla comprendre qu'il valait mieux les laisser seul à seul et il retourna dans le laboratoire pour effectuer ses calculs. Le brun aurait voulut tester certaines techniques sur le scientifique pour tester sa résistance face à la colère, mais le blond semblait avoir comprit la manœuvre et cela deviendrait vite rasoir. Lui, il était tant facile de le déconcerter que le brun s'était déjà lassé de ce "petit jeu".

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire. Assura le brun avec un sourire sournois.

- Comment Fury peut-il laisser tant de vies entre vos mains arrogantes ? Répliqua le blond.

Cela semblait le décontenancer et, pour tout avouer, Tony était du même avis : même s'il était un héros, il n'en restait pas moins alcoolique avec un sens narcissique très fort et il ne manquait pas d'arrogance. C'était à priori ce qui plaisait le plus chez lui, son semblant de manque de maturité et sa manière de contrer les gens, de les ridiculiser avec de simples mots en retournant chaque situation à son avantage.

Décidant de mettre un terme à cette conversation avant même d'avoir la preuve qu'elle fut ennuyante, il sentit une main se serrer sur son bras, une prise forte qui le surpris et il jeta un regard à Steve qui semblait chercher ses mots, guidé par un sentiment de mécontentement difficile à expliquer.

- Arrêter ça ! Gronda-t-il.

- Arrêter quoi ? Répliqua le brun avec un sourire ironique.

- De croire que la vie n'est qu'un jeu ! Nous devons tous nous concentrer sur nos objectifs et cesser de nous écarter les uns les autres. Ne jouez plus avec nous !

- Qui vous dit que je joue avec vous ?

- Votre regard moqueur le prouve, vous prenez tout cela comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire plateau de jeu ! La vie vous ennuie-t-elle à ce point ?

- Bien sûr que non, je suis riche, intelligent, j'ai une merveilleuse fiancée ! De quoi m'ennuierais-je donc ?

Et la réalité sembla apparaître sous ses yeux, Steve le plaquant contre la paroi. Il était fort, puissant, mais tellement dérisoire : il n'avait même pas pu tenir tête à Loki alors qu'il était l'un des hommes les plus forts. Qu'est ce que Tony pouvait attendre de lui ? Son regard le détailla de haut en bas, ce n'était qu'un bout de viande sur cette terre ... Tout comme lui au final.

Bien sûr qu'il s'ennuyait, la vie que tout le monde voulait pour lui, c'était celle du héros que le gouvernement ne peut pas contrôler, le futur époux dévoué d'une femme puissante ... Ils s'attendaient tous à ce qu'ils aient des enfants, même si l'idée ne les enchantaient pas ... Pourquoi devrait-il faire ce qu'on attend de lui ? Parce que cela lui donnait une certaine protection ? Être aimé du peuple lui assurait une sécurité contre ceux qui convoitaient ses créations.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il besoin de "ça" ? Il n'avait besoin de personne, il avait forgé de ses mains des armes si puissantes que le monde en tremblerait encore pendant plusieurs décennies et ses rivaux avaient beau essayer de le copier, des copies restent médiocres comparées aux œuvres originales. Il aurait pu dissuader tout être sur cette planète de le prendre pour cible avec quelques armes ...

Pourquoi ? ...

- Me jouer des autres, il ne me reste plus que ça. Admit-il finalement. Que voudrais-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent, Steve avait des yeux magnifiques, mais ce n'était pas ça qui hypnotisait littéralement l'attention du Milliardaire. Il n'avait plus envie de suivre cette ligne de conduite qu'on lui imposait en silence, il voulait suivre une nouvelle voie. D'autres rêves lui étaient apparus : celui de se battre contre des adversaires dignes de lui, de remettre à leurs places ceux qui le regardaient de haut, de tester ses alliés et d'aller plus loin encore.

Découvrir d'autres mondes ? Ou d'autres émotions ? Redécouvrir le goût de la chair avec d'autre sac de viande comme lui ? Ou avec ...

- Vous êtes vraiment sexy dans cet uniforme moulant. Admit-il en regardant le torse, son regard coulant plus bas. Très moulant ...

Cela sembla énerver Steve qui s'écarta de lui en grondant quelques mots incompréhensibles et Tony croisa les bras sur son torse, cette fois, ses yeux se posaient sur une autre partie et il se demanda qui il devait remercier pour avoir eut la magnifique idée de mettre en valeur ce fessier divin. Sûrement un mec qui devait être aussi en manque de nouveauté que lui !

Il ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher du héros, sa main effleurant la partie convoitée et faisant sursauter la belle au bois dormant qui se tourna en un éclair, près à la bataille.

- N'avons nous pas un peu de temps à perdre pour parler plus longtemps de nos divergences ? Sourit-il de manière provocatrice. A moins que vous n'ayez peur de ce qui pourrait arriver ?

Cet homme pouvait-il devenir plus instinctif ? Céderait-il à des pulsions aussi primitives que celles qui poussaient Tony à poser sa main contre son torse, l'effleurant délicatement, lui jetant un regard empli de convoitise qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de dissimuler. En voyant son air un peu outré, le brun voulut pousser le vice plus loin, se penchant pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes, mais Steve réagit, le repoussant, il était si affolé qu'il ne prit même pas en considération leurs différences de force et le Milliardaire fut projeté contre la paroi opposée, se laissant tomber contre le métal à demi sonné.

Il mit quelques instants à se remettre, Captain avait été trop enthousiaste à l'idée de l'écarter de lui, mais il y parvient, se relevant difficilement et sans la moindre aide. Il avait crut que le blond serait d'un naturel plus serviable, surtout que c'était de sa faute s'il se trouvait à terre à cet instant, mais en se tournant vers Steve, il rencontra un regard empli de dégoût, comme s'il avait sous les yeux la chose la plus immonde qu'il eut jamais vu. Il passa son bras sur sa bouche et se détourna sans un seul mot et Tony eu réellement l'impression d'être sale, d'être une immondice absolu ...

* * *

Ses pas l'avaient porté jusqu'à la cellule de confinement où Loki semblait attendre que les choses se passent. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il aurait dû faire des choses utiles comme aller aider Bruce au laboratoire, mais il avait dut se perdre, quoi que ceci semblait plus qu'improbable vu sa capacité à se souvenir de la disposition des lieux. Il ne put s'empêcher de tourner son regard vers l'homme dans sa cellule. Lui aussi l'observait, froid, calculateur, surveillant ses gestes.

- Y aurait-il quelque chose qui vous trouble ? Demanda le Dieu derrière la vitre.

- Qu'y a-t-il de mal à vouloir illuminer l'humanité ? Répliqua Tony.

Il n'avait rien d'autre à dire, autant sortir la première ânerie qui lui passerait à l'esprit.

Une lueur de malice traversa le regard émeraude et l'homme s'appuya contre le mur invisible, se penchant vers Tony comme s'il cherchait à percer le moindre de ses secrets. En réalité, il semblait fasciné par sa personne, il serait sûrement déçu par ce qu'il découvrirait ou bien au contraire joyeux de trouver un homme sale et misérable. Il serait empli de dégoût pour sa personne ...

- Il n'y a rien de mal à cela. Admit-il avec un sourire étrange marqué sur le coin de ses lèvres. C'est une bonne décision, mais la raison ne peut être que mauvaise.

Il répondait à une question à laquelle Tony n'attendait pas de réponse alors en recevoir une le troubla, il observa le ténébreux, se demandant pourquoi il était ici. En y repensant, il aurait parfaitement pu profiter du fait que le génie se battait avec son frère pour s'enfuir, mais il s'était assit et avait observé le combat de loin comme un spectateur assistant à un bon film. Lui aussi, il jouait et aimait observer ce qui l'entourer. Venait-il de le transformer en une souris avec laquelle il jouerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure d'épuisement ?

Cela ne rassura pas tant que ça Tony qui décida de battre en retraite, trouvant une parfaite excuse au temps qui s'écoule et le rapprochait du moment où Bruce localiserait le Tesseract. Il tapota distraitement son poignet en tournant les talons.

- Je peux peut être vous aidez à trouver ce que vous cherchez. Annonça Loki, le stoppant net.

- Ha oui ? Soupira Ironiquement le génie en se tournant vers le ténébreux.

Il croisa un regard empli de tant d'émotion que cela lui en coupa le souffle. Cette expression qu'affichait son ennemi, celui qu'il aurait dû considérer comme tel, elle avait quelque chose de fascinant et il fit signe d'approcher, jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux caméras de surveillance, lui signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas être entendu et Tony ne put s'empêcher d'être intrigué, il revient sur ses pas. Loki ne prononça pas le moindre mot, comme s'il attendait qu'il s'approche encore, sauf que sous la passerelle fine, on pouvait voir le vide ... Excitante situation en réalité, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre le risque, s'avançant d'avantage et se penchant vers l'homme.

Le ténébreux posa ses mains contre la fenêtre, il n'y avait pas de geste brusque, en réalité, cela ressemblait même à des caresses, c'était comme s'il rêvait de pouvoir poser ses mains sur lui. Peut être pour le faire taire définitivement ? L'étriper ? Si c'était le cas, alors il devait avoir des tendances pas très nettes au vu de l'expression de son visage.

- Vous avez oubliez comment on fait pour vivre, non ? Lui sourit-il. Voulez vous que je vous montre comment on fait ?

Le provoquait-il ? Ou bien essayait il de le terrifier ? Dur de savoir avec cet homme. Finalement, Tony décida qu'il en avait assez entendu, mais il quitta la pièce sans que Loki ne le lâche de son regard inquisiteur.

* * *

- Ne me touchez pas vous ! S'était écrié Steve sur un ton écœuré.

- Plus vous m'en empêcherez, plus je voudrais le faire ! Avait admit sans honte le brun.

Il lui avait alors dédié un regard empli de sous entendus au point que le blond avait reculé. Etait-ce ça qu'il préférait finalement ? Faire sortir de leurs gonds les "super héros" choisis par Nick Fury ?

Tony était debout devant la tâche sanglante qu'avait laissée Coulson après avoir été mortellement poignardé par Loki. Steve était là lui aussi, mais ils n'échangeaient pas le moindre mot, chacun se contentant de faire un deuil silencieux. De toute façon, que pourraient-ils se dire ? Le regard du génie se posa alors sur le vide laissé par la prison de verre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander si ce n'était pas là une partie de ses choses qu'il avait cherché à lui faire "comprendre".

Qu'était-ce donc que "vivre" ? Avoir une parfaite petite amie ? Une gentille famille ? Ou bien était ce qui pouvait nous ronger de l'intérieur ? Il n'était même plus sûr d'être attristé par cette mort. Il s'accouda à la rambarde, regardant le vide en dessous de lui. Il avait faillit tomber de cette hauteur là, son armure devenant défaillante, mais il avait réussi à revenir à temps dans l'héliporteur. Cela lui avait donné des émotions mais bien moins appréciable que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Son regard chercha Steve, voulant peut être un soutient quelconque, une compréhension qu'il ne trouverait pas, il en était certain et en le voyant, il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler une nouvelle fois. Avait-il des pensées impures ? Inappropriées ? Rien de cela, il voulait juste voir comment il s'en sortait, mais le blond dut croire le contraire car il lui dédia un regard empli de dégoût.

- Vous pensez encore à ce genre de choses ? Cracha-t-il. Dans une telle situation ?

Mais il n'y avait rien du tout, c'était plutôt cet homme qui avait un problème : se croyait-il si important que Tony ne puisse que le désirer en le regardant ? Le génie lâcha un soupir ironique en se détournant, ses yeux se posant sur le vide devant lui.

Puisque tous semblaient le trouvait laid ici, pourquoi ne pas faire une chose stupide et leurs prouver qu'ils ont tous raison, qu'il était immature et trop imprévisible pour qu'on lui confit des vies humaines ... Qu'il fasse des choses complètement stupides d'autant qu'il savait parfaitement où trouver la fameuse Diva.

* * *

Loki ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, il avait parus surprit de le voir délaisser son armure, mais n'en profita pas pour lui lancer un sortilège mortel alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était qu'un simple mortel en cet instant précis.

- Ne me dites pas que vous allez en appeler à mon humanité. Lâcha le ténébreux sur le ton de l'ironie.

Tony aurait pu essayer de gagner du temps en lui lançant quelques menaces et en le divertissant verbalement, mais il n'en avait pas la moindre envie et cela ne servirait à rien vu qu'il était parti sans prévenir qui que se soit, se contentant d'enfiler son armure pour quitter les lieux. Cela paraîtrait normal : qui ne quitterait pas le navire qui coule ?

- Un verre ? Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bar.

Il ouvrit une bouteille d'alcool pour verser la moitié du liquide dans un ustensile transparent, jetant un regard vers le ténébreux qui semblait s'attendre à une attaque de sa part. Son impatience se trahissait par la manière qu'il avait de tripoter le spectre. Il ne lui répondit pas.

- Moi, j'dis pas non. Décida le brun.

Il vida la moitié de son verre d'une seule traite, le remplissant de nouveau. Dès que le Dieu se tourna, il en profita pour enfiler les deux bracelets qui permettront à son armure de rechange de se fixer à lui. En aurait-il réellement besoin ?

- N'es-tu pas lasse de cette vie que l'on t'impose ? Demanda Loki.

Il observait la baie vitrée devant lui, ne semblant pas se soucier du danger que pouvait représenter Tony pour lui. Encore une fois, son jugement était bon et dans tous les sens du terme, le brun était curieux d'entendre la suite, alors il ne lui aurait rien fait, s'approchant de lui avec son verre à la main.

- Ils attendent de toi que tu joues ton rôle de héros et tu éprouves peut être du plaisir à combler tous leurs désir, tu les aides à repousser mon armée et à m'emprisonner et après ...

Le ténébreux se tourna vers lui, l'observant de haut en bas.

- Tu redeviendras cet être méprisable auquel on ne demande pas d'aide ! Soupira-t-il. Celui qu'on regarde de haut par ce qu'il est le mouton noir et tu n'auras plus qu'à attendre que je me libère et qu'ils te rappellent ... Hypocrite qu'ils sont ... Sachant que tu ne pourras rien leurs refuser ... Parce que c'est ce que tout le monde attend de toi ...

Il était le génie playboy milliardaire philanthrope ...

Le héros ...

Une main se posa sur sa poitrine, le brun sortit de sa torpeur, reportant toute son attention vers le Dieu dont la main semblait s'illuminer d'un halo vert, ce furent comme si des serpents s'en échappaient, se collant contre lui. Allait-il le tuer maintenant ? Abréger son existence insignifiante ?

- Moi, je peux te donner ce que tu veux. Assura-t-il avec un sourire dément. Je peux t'offrir de l'excitation et de nouvelles expériences.

Les serpents s'enroulèrent autour de sa gorge, de ses membres, de son corps, s'agitant et il avait l'impression de les sentir sur sa peau, leurs frôlements lui provoquant d'intenses frissons qu'il ne pouvait que reconnaître. C'était du plaisir.

- Ta vie est entre mes mains. Fit remarquer Loki. Veux-tu faire l'expérience de la Mort ?

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, sur son cou, il y eu une pression et il frôla le nuage de fumés vertes qui semblait à l'origine de son problème, c'était comme si la matière était non organique, effectuant la besogne de son maître sans qu'elle ne puisse être empêché par un moyen terrestre. Cela cessa, l'homme riant de malice en s'écartant.

- Te supprimer, toi, ce ne serais pas amusant ! Admit-il.

Il jouait avec lui ? Comme lui se jouait des autres ? N'était-ce pas un peu troublant ? Ou bien peut être tout le contraire, il appréciait cela par ce que si le ténébreux pouvait tenter de se jouer de lui, le contraire était également possible après tout. Il fallait savoir retourner chaque situation à son avantage et il n'hésiterait pas à le faire ! Parce qu'enfin il ressentait de la joie de vivre, mettre sa vie en danger de la sorte ...

Tony aurait voulut lui poser la question qu'il voulait entendre, mais le faire aussi facilement n'avait rien de plaisant et au contraire. Devant son silence, le ténébreux se tourna vers lui, l'observant tandis qu'il sirotait son verre et qu'une marée de Chitauris passait devant les fenêtres. Il fut surprit par sa propre indifférence face à l'envahissement du monde, il aurait pourtant put agir, activer son armure et attaquer ces créatures qui s'écoulaient sur la ville et il n'éprouvait plus le besoin de le faire, les serpents sur lui s'agitant toujours ... Ils lui donnèrent l'impression de l'enlacer et il frémit tandis que le regard de Loki sur lui changeait.

- C'est ça que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton chaud à son oreille.

Cela ressemblait à des caresses sur sa peau, se pressant contre sa peau et le laissant incertain sur les émotions qu'il ressentait alors. Il tenta de rester stoïque, sachant que c'était là ce qu'attendait le ténébreux. Il voulait pouvoir lire en lui, c'était réciproque : Tony voulait comprendre Loki. Pas sur les raisons qui le motivait à agir ainsi, mais plutôt sur pourquoi il était fasciné par sa personne alors qu'il n'était qu'un mortel. Il aurait put le tuer, le briser, le torturer, il était à sa merci, il s'était littéralement offert à lui, alors pourquoi ne le détruisait-il pas ?

Ce fut de plus en plus intense, le Dieu utilisant la magie pour lui faire découvrir des choses que jamais il n'aurait put imaginer et il finit par ne plus réussir à tenir debout, ses jambes le trahissant, son corps ne pouvant s'empêcher de réagir à l'étrange traitement. Ce qu'il éprouvait là signifiait-il qu'il était sale comme l'avait dit Steve ? Etait-ce ça, sa vraie nature ?

Sa vraie nature ? ... Qu'est-ce que c'était que sa vraie nature ?

Il était Anthony Edward Stark, génie playboy milliardaire et philanthrope sans oublier qu'il était Iron Man ...

Il était las de cette vie ...

Le ténébreux lui releva le menton, son spectre glissant contre sa poitrine.

- Je pourrais te manipuler. Lâcha-t-il. Faire en sorte que tu combattes tes amis sous la contrainte ... Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ... Alors je vais te le demander : veux-tu devenir mon allié ?

Quelle idée stupide ...

- Ton allié ? Répéta-t-il avec un sourire ironique. Tu te moques de moi ?

Loki pencha la tête sur le coté, continuant de l'observer. Un violent frisson parcouru le corps de Tony, l'homme devant lui posa un genou à terre, se mettant en partie à sa hauteur.

- Oui, tu as raison, ce n'est pas suffisant : veux-tu devenir mon amant et sombrer dans les mêmes ténèbres que moi ?

Il avait abandonné son arme, une de ses mains se glissant dans sa nuque, l'autre frôlant sa gorge tandis que ses lèvres se rapprocher des siennes. Un souffle chaud fut déversé contre sa peau et d'autres frissons parcoururent son corps.

* * *

Comment ils finirent sur le lit ? Franchement, Tony s'en fichait ... Et comment se faisait-il qu'il était nu ? ça aussi, ça n'avait pas d'importance ! Loki avait put utiliser la magie comme ses mains, tout ce qui comptait pour lui était ce qu'il ressentait alors que la ville était ravagée dehors et que ses "alliés" se battaient contre les Chitauris. Il prenait son petit plaisir personnel avec un Dieu qui s'amusait à le regarder, à le caresser, à embrasser sa peau et usant toujours de sa magie pour atteindre plus d'endroits.

Cela lui plaisait-il de le voir se tortiller de la sorte sous les émotions de son corps qui le trahissait ? Ses yeux à demi clos ne le lâchait plus, une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe prouvant que lui aussi n'était pas insensible à l'expérience et Tony se demanda pourquoi il était encore habillé lui, il se refusa cependant à lui demander de tout retirer, se demandant combien de temps il tiendrait ... Avant de quoi ? De le prendre comme une bête assoiffée de chair ? ça lui fera sûrement mal s'il cédait à une pulsion aussi primitive, mais c'était ça qui lui plaisait, le risque de ne pas en sortir indemne ...

Le brun avait finit par se toucher, se caressant un sexe dur depuis quelques temps, sa langue passant sur ses lèvres, il avait écarté les jambes de manière indécente et malgré cette provocation flagrante, il avait fallut quelques instants à Loki pour lui céder, il s'était installé entre ses jambes, reprenant ses baisers, ses mains continuant de trouver les failles de son corps.

- Pourquoi moi ? Murmura Tony.

- Parce que tu es comme moi : tu as essayé d'être ce que tu n'es pas, mais que ta vraie nature a fini par te rattraper. Admit le ténébreux en glissant une main entre ses jambes. Nous somme des monstres ...

- Des monstres ?

Il avait été un jour un marchant de mort ... Cela avait été la période la plus excitante de toute sa vie, gagner des milliers de dollars sur le dos de faibles hommes. Oui, certes, il y avait des dommages collatéraux, des vies innocentes sacrifiées, mais au final, elles lui semblaient si rares ... Et puis, ce n'était pas à Manhattan qu'il y aurait de pauvres enfants crevant à demi de faim et devant rester couchés pour éviter les balles ...

S'il avait comprit quelque chose avec son expérience, ce n'était pas que ses armes étaient dirigées par de mauvaises personnes, juste vers les mauvaises cibles ... Contrôler des faibles, c'était intéressant, mais il n'y avait rien de plus plaisant que de réussir à dominer des êtres se croyant supérieur à tout. C'est ce dont il rêvait : pouvoir remettre tout le monde à sa place, faire comprendre à ceux qui se croyaient en sécurité que c'était tout le contraire ... Se rappeler aux êtres "supérieurs" ! Il voulait être plus que le simple mortel que tout l'univers méprise, malgré sa "grandeur" sur ce monde ...

- Nous somme des monstres. Soupira Loki en l'embrassant.

Ce fut un long baiser empli d'une passion dévorante et qui eut un étrange goût de glace. Lorsque Loki s'écarta, Tony fut surpris de le découvrir sous un nouveau jour, sa peau était devenue bleue foncée, des traits s'étaient formés comme des scarifications et ses yeux était d'une couleur écarlate incroyablement hypnotisante.

- Tu vois le monstre que je suis ? Sourit-il cruellement.

Sa main libre se posa sur sa gorge, l'autre le travaillant toujours, mais Tony ne voyait plus que ce regard rouge et les mots sortirent d'eux même :

- Que tu es beau ...

Ce n'était peut être pas les mots qu'il attendait, il semblait même se demander comment le prendre, mais le brun avait parlé avec sincérité : sa peau avait une magnifique couleur, les lignes de son corps semblaient être des marques artistiques et il s'amusa à les frôler du bout de ses doigts et que dire de ces yeux ? C'était le plus fascinant et le plus ambigu détail de son être ... C'était une association particulière ...

Ce regard, il se sentait rassuré par cette couleur chaleureuse et enveloppé par cette passion et cette ardeur qui s'en dégageaient et en même temps, c'était la couleur du sang, de la colère et du danger ... Les doigts frôlèrent ses lèvres et cette fois, ce fut la fraîcheur de cette peau qui lui donna envie, comme l'écho de la vie elle-même. Où pourrait-il retrouver le reflet de cette couleur si délicieuse au goût ? Tony suça les doigts et cela sembla faire défaillir Loki qui craqua, ne semblant plus avoir qu'un seul désir alors, la magie cessant son activité sur lui, le laissant languir.

Loki ne réussit pas à se montrer suffisamment patient pour se débarrasser de sa tenue, il l'ouvrit, dévoilant son torse, libérant son membre et saisit d'une manière un peu brutale les hanches du brun qui ne se débattit même pas et qui au contraire se raccrocha à son amant, lui aussi n'en pouvait plus, il suivit ses mouvements, l'aidant autant que possible et se montrant docile, tandis qu'il se glissait sur le membre dur et agréablement chaud du ténébreux. Les mouvements de ses hanches ne se firent pas attendre, le génie était suffisamment près pour ce genre de traitement.

Vu leurs désirs apparents l'un pour l'autre, ils avaient tous les deux craints que la jouissance n'arrive trop vite, mais chaque fois qu'ils en approchèrent, ils ralentirent les mouvements ou changèrent de position, Loki avait même essayé de retourner Tony pour le prendre par derrière, mais ce fut le seul moment où le brun se débattit avec ardeur, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le regarder, de savourer de ses yeux la véritable apparence de son amant et il s'était montré si obstiné qu'il avait réussit à se mettre sur lui et ce fut cette fois là qu'ils s'autorisèrent à jouir, le génie sur son ventre et lui dans ses chairs ...

* * *

Dehors, c'était la guerre, le chaos, la mort. Tony était surpris par sa propre indifférence face aux nombreux morts qui devaient se multiplier de seconde en seconde. Loki était partit pour commander les troupes, lui laissant le temps de se remettre de ce qu'il avait vécu. Il n'avait pas tord de croire qu'il avait besoin de repos, cela avait été à la fois jouissif et épuisant, mais il décida de faire un effort, n'ayant pas envie que l'on croit qu'il flemmarde. Certes, il apparaîtrait au cotés de Loki, mais rien que pour l'image, il se devait de se montrer d'autant qu'Hulk venait de se montrer et le brun savait qu'il pouvait trouver les mots pour le convaincre de changer de camp ...

Bruce savait à quoi ressemblait la réalité de monde et il avait lui-même admit que Loki était attachant, ils pouvaient trouver un compromis, le génie en était persuadé et si ce n'était pas le cas, alors il tenterait de négocier avec Hulk qui aimait détruire et passer sa colère sur ceux qui le méritent et s'il ne voulait pas, alors il faudrait à Tony trouver le moyen de le neutraliser.

Il enfila une tenue moulante, persuadé qu'elle finirait en lambeau dès qu'ils auraient réussi à sécuriser les lieux et que Loki le retrouverait. Il revêtit son armure, se demandant s'il ne changerait pas les couleurs dès qu'il le pourrait pour en prendre de nouvelles qui lui correspondraient d'avantage. Il avait toujours agit de telle sorte d'être vu et maintenant, il voulait marier son apparence à ce qu'il était vraiment. Quelqu'un de sombre, froid, glacial ... Qui pense à lui et à son plaisir avant celui des autres.

Anthony Edward Stark n'était plus ce qu'il avait été, il était maintenant lui ... Un élément du chaos qui s'assume complètement et qu'importe ce que les autres en disent ? Les morts ne peuvent plus s'exprimer après tout ...

Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres tandis que le masque s'abaissait devant son visage.

Il n'était plus "Iron Man".

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Pourquoi on me donne des idées aussi intéressantes que celle ci ? Par ce que, ouais, se serait mentir que de dire que j'ai pas d'idée quand à une potentielle suite à cette histoire ! Deux OS d'offert et deux idée de fic !

J'ai dut reprendre une fois l'histoire par ce que la première idée que je voulais écrire devenait trop longue. C'est un peu frustrant d'avoir une idée et de constater que sa fera une fic a plusieurs chapitres et non pas un seul chapitre comme prévus. Il faut avoué que l'idée était intéressante ...

Callistontheweb m'avait donc demander une fic où Tony envois bouler le Shield et les Avengers pour une carrière de super vilain, les couples a utiliser : Steve/Tony et Loki/Tony ... J'ai fait une référence au premier, j'ai plus encore exploiter le second. Cette basse à elle seule es intéressante quand on la lit ... Le pire es que je peu parfaitement avoir deux idées de suites à cette histoire ... Si elle te plait, on verra ensemble laquel j'exploiterais en première et si t'a pas aimer ... Bah ! J'aurais essayer !

A toute les autres, n'hésitaient pas a donner votre avis, il m'intéresse toujours autant ! X3

Ha, et je recherche des bêtas readers ... Les volontaires, un mp sera le bienvenus et je ne mange personne ... Juste les Avengers =3


End file.
